The Darkest Heart Still Skips a Beat
by SmashMaster9000
Summary: After being convinced by Pit and Palutena, Dark Pit joins the ranks of Smash. Only the first day, he already gains a rivalry with a blue haired swordswoman after an unforeseen encounter. Rated T for mild violence and strong language.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Smash Mansion

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Smash Mansion**

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Dark Pit said to his lighter counterpart, with his eyes closed and head hanging in shame.

The three of them were in front of a huge mansion that was several stories tall. It was almost an honor to come here and be in the upcoming tournaments for some. To Dark Pit though, it was just another building, just another fight.

"Don't worry," his double said with a child-like smile, "you'll love it here, Pittoo!"

"First off, I don't "love" anything, I tolerate them," he replied to Pit's comment, "and second," he then proceeded to jab his fist into Pit's stomach, "That's for calling me Pittoo!"

Pit fell to his knees, the pain hit just the right spot to take the wind out off him. Dark Pit turned back to the mansion. It was as large as the temple back home, had stairs leading up to the front door. Above said door was a gold plaiting the read "Smash Mansion" and below that in smaller letters was "Home of all fighters".

"I don't see the big hype," he said to nobody in question, "It's just another fighting tournament."

"Not true," the goddess of light said to the black winged angel, "the Super Smash Bros. tournament is like no other, a gathering of heroes, sidekicks, and villains alike, test their skill against one another with almost unlimited variety of customizable rules. It's almost overwhelming."

Dark Pit just stared at the goddess for a second and then down at Pit. Rolling his eyes, he extended his hand to help Pit up to his feet. He accepted the gesture and brushed off what dirt that was now on his white tunic.

"That was mouthful, Lady Palutena," Pit said as finished cleaning his clothes.

"My point is that we shouldn't take this too lightly, we could easily be revoked of our invitation," Palutena said with a bit of nervousness in her tone, "I actually surprised they invited you, Dark Pit."

"And why's that?" he question the green haired goddess.

"Well... because...," she kept pausing trying to find the right words, "you... fight just like Pit."

"I am nothing like Pitstain here," he stated with an unsatisfied look, "he's weak, gullible, and annoying-"

"Hey!" the winged hero shouted at the insult.

"I, on the other hand," he continued, "am strong, independent, and obviously the better Pit."

"Can we just go inside already," Pit said with his arms crossed, irritated from being called the lesser angel.

They walked up the step to the door. Pit opened it and held it for Palutena, who flashed a smile to her captain. Dark Pit just push Pit out of his way with one hand. The inside of the mansion was drastically different from the outside. As the outside walls were white, the inside was a nice shade of light brown. The main room was styled much like a living room, with a few sofas and even a fire place. Above the currently going fire was a decently sized plasma screen. The room also had a hallway splitting off on each side. It was actually quite impressive, but only by a little to Dark Pit. Sure the place was big, but absolutely no one else was in the room. He was about to comment on how boring it was, when a burst of blue rushed past them.

"Hey, Pit!" the blue object shouted as it rushed by.

"Hey, Sonic!" Pit shouted back as he waved to it.

"What was that?" Dark Pit asked his counterpart.

"Oh, that was Sonic," the light angel answered, "he's the fastest fighter here."

"I can see why," he commented, thinking he might make a nice challenge.

They continued further into the main room. As they got settled in, a voice was heard from the right hall. They all looked in the direction it came from, and two others walked into view. Both were blonde males in their late teens to early twenties. One was clad in a green tunic with matching cap, the other had brown shorts and shirt with a red vest.

"And that's all you need to know, Shulk," the one in green said, writing on a sheet of paper.

"Thanks," the one called Shulk replied, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to challenge that Meta Knight guy."

Shulk ran back down hall he came from, pulling out a red blade like object.

"Be careful, Meta Knight isn't one to go easy on a newcomer!" the green one yelled back.

He turned around and saw the three of them there. His sights focused on Pit. Pit in question, walked up to him and shook his hand.

"It's good to see you, Link," Pit called him.

"Likewise, Pit," Link said placing a his hand on his shoulder, he then looked over to Palutena, "ah, it's good to see you made it."

"Yes, and it's good to see you as well," Palutena said as she too shook his hand.

Link then turned to Dark Pit, and his left brow rose up. He toke a double take, glancing back and forth between the two angels. He was a bit confused by Dark Pit's appearance.

"Um, I don't think we've met before," the hylian said to the black winged hero.

"If we did, you weren't important enough to remember," the black winged angel retorted, "The names Dark Pit."

"Well Dark Pit," Link started extending his hand, "let me be the first to welcome you to Smash."

Dark Pit wasn't too keen on being nice to a complete stranger, still wasn't with people he actually knew. Regardless, he toke the gesture.

"Sure, whatever," he said looking away from the green clad hero.

"So, would you two like a small tour of the mansion?" Link asked the goddess and dark angel.

"That would be most grateful," Palutena kindly accepted the tour.

"No thanks," Dark Pit denied, "I can find my own way around this place."

With that said, he left the three alone to their tour. He wanted to see what was all the hype for. He walked through the main hall, passing many doors that lead to other rooms. The labels on some of them read storage, mess hall, recreation room, and then came across a door that said "Training Room". Being curious, Dark Pit grabbed the handle and opened the door to take a look inside.

The moment he opened it wide, something white slammed into him. The force of the object sent him flying back out the room and knocked him against the hallway wall, hitting his head. Dark Pit looked back at the training room. His vision had become blurry, but he could see something in navy blue running toward him. He couldn't tell what it was, but he could tell it had a human figure. Pain over came Dark Pit, and he soon passed out. He had no idea what it was, but it was responsible for knocking him out, and it was going to pay.


	2. Chapter 2: Awake and Slightly Dazed

**Chapter 2: Awake and Slightly Dazed**

Dark Pit awoke with a massive pain in his head. His eyes opened to a white ceiling and the feeling of cushions underneath his body. He quickly sat up, and regretted the action as his head began to feel worse.

"What the hell happened?" the black winged angel asked himself, "I remember opening a door, and then something white hitting me."

"You got hit by a sandbag," said a voice to his side, "got slammed right into a wall."

Dark Pit turned to see a short brown haired doctor with a mustache looking at him. The doctor wore the obvious doctor's light, coat and stethoscope, black pants with the ends rolled up, and a red tie.

"And just who are you?" Dark Pit asked the doctor.

"Oh, you must be a newcomer," he said in return, "I'm-a Mario. One of the veteran fighters, and part time doctor."

"Part time?" the dark angel questioned.

"I'm usually a plumber, but that can't get you everywhere in this economy," Mario stated, "a man's gotta make a living after all."

Dark Pit tried to get off the hospital bed he was in, but his head still hurt too much to stand up straight. He nearly collapsed before catching himself by the bed.

"You should try to take it easy. Just be still while I get some medication ready," Mario told, "In the meantime, here's the match that should be going on soon to keep you occupied."

Mario turned on a nearby TV set that seemed to be hooked up to a camera aimed at an arena. Dark Pit didn't like being treated like a wounded animal, but it was a good chance to see what the competition was like. The announcer, who was not seen on screen, stated that the following match was a team battle. The competitors entered one at a time.

The first one was a guy wearing boxing gloves, green shorts, and black sleeveless shirt. The announcer called him "Little Mac". The next was his partner, a pale woman in black tight pants and a blue tank top. Announced as "Wii Fit Trainer". The third competitor was their opponent, a guy with white hair, a dark robe, and a lightning bolt shaped sword. He was announced as "Robin".

The final contestant was a blue haired woman, dress completely in navy blue, wielding a double edged sword. She was announced as "Lucina". Dark Pit had an odd feeling, as if he had seen her before. He tried to focus on her during the fight, but nothing was coming to his mind.

"Ah, Lucina," Mario said after seeing who was on screen.

"You know her?" Dark Pit asked still trying to figure out where he'd seen her.

"Personally, no," Mario replied, "but she is a newcomer, like you. This is her first match."

"She doesn't seem to be a stranger to fighting," the dark angel stated, "must have had to where she came from."

"Yes, and that training she did earlier helped too," the Italian doctor remarked.

Something didn't seem just right to Dark Pit about that sentence. Training, what was he talking about.

"What do you mean by training?" he questioned.

"You don't recall, she's the one who gave you that headache you currently have," Mario informed.

"What!?" Dark Pit snapped, "She's the one who attacked me!"

"Well, she really didn't attack you," he started, "she was practicing in the training room for the match she is now in. She smacked the sandbag so hard it went flying, and it just happened to slam right into you when you walked in."

'It was an accident?' Dark Pit thought, "How do you know this?"

"She told me when she brought you here," he said, "How do you think you got here?"

"She, she helped me," he questioned.

"She was so worried, she thought she may have severely injured you," Mario continued, "She even asked me to tell her when you woke up."

'It was an accident. And not even that, but she was worried about me,' he thought to himself.

Mario's attention left the black winged angel, and turned back to the TV which showed Lucina and Robin as the winners of the match.

"Well, she seems to have won," he stated to Dark Pit.

Dark Pit felt a bit of guilt build up inside. He thought he was attacked, and he was going to make them pay. But now, someone actually went out of their way to help him. He ran out of the room ignoring Mario's commands, and dashed down the hall. He had to say sorry. Or was it thank you. Well he was going to say something. He had to. He got pissed when someone helped him, and now guilt was eating him. Dark Pit slowed down when he saw a crowd of people he didn't know. He couldn't see over the hoard of people, so he tried to push his way though.

"Move it! Let me through damn it!" he shouted as he pushed through the crowd, feeling jabs of elbows in his sides.

Slowly but surely, he made it passed one by one, until he pushed passed the last person. After getting through, he nearly fell over from struggling. There his eyes looked up to see her, covered in navy.

'Say something, you should apologies,' he thought to himself once more, "Um... hi."


	3. Chapter 3: Challenge Accepted

**Chapter 3: Challenge Accepted**

"Um... hi," were the only words that came out of Dark Pit's mouth.

"Hello," Lucina replied to the dark angel, "I'm glad to see you are alright."

"Trust me, it'll take more than a wall to keep me down," he replied with his trademark smirk, "But thanks for the help."

"Anytime for a fellow newcomer," she stated, "and if there's anything I can do to repay you for... slamming you into a wall, please say so."

Dark Pit thought about it for a moment. He look down and noticed her weapon. It would be a bit fun to test both her and himself.

"How are you with that sword of yours?" he asked with a brow raised up.

"Falchion?" Lucina asked, "Very. Why do you ask?"

"Good," Dark Pit said before pulling out his Silver Bow and snapping it in half, "Because you going to need a lot skill when against me."

Lucina was confused by this request. He was recently injured, and yet he rushes into a fight. She'd rather not, but if he wishes to have more bruises, who's she to deny him that.

"Very well," she said, "Let's meet back here in one hour."

"Agreed," he said, "Oh, and the name is Dark Pit."

"Well, I look forward to our match, Dark Pit," Lucina replied before they both turned and went down separate halls.

-x-

"Are you sure you want to do this right now?" Pit argued trying to convince his counterpart, "I mean, according to Mario, you did take a really big hit to the head. What if you suffer a concussion?"

Dark Pit was trying to gather supplies for the fight coming up in fifteen minutes. He decided to only bring four of his best weapons along. His previously mentioned Silver Bow, Electroshock Arm, Guardian Orbitars, and as a last resort, his Dark Pit Staff.

"Honest question, Pit," Dark Pit started.

"Uh, yeah?" the light angel wondered.

"Look at my face, seriously look at it," he told, "does it honestly look like I give a damn about your opinion."

"If I said yes, would you believe me?" Pit light heartily asked.

"PIt, I know you care about my well-being, and I appreciate the concern," Dark Pit announced his gratitude, "But I can take care of myself. I don't need any goddesses looking over my wings like you do."

"I know, just," he started, "just take it easy."

The black wing angel actually was thankful Pit's concern, even if he did get annoying at times.

"How about this," he bargained, "if I die, you can have my stuff."

"That's not funny, Pittoo!" Pit shouted as the two angels left their shared room.

"And my names not Pittoo," Dark Pit countered the statement.

-x-

"Another match!" Robin said in surprised by news he got from his close friend, "Already?"

"Yes, Robin, already," Lucina said as she kept polishing Falchion.

"Lucina, you should take a break, we've got all of the tournament to have matches," the tactician stated.

"You didn't care in our last match," the swordswoman pointed out.

"That's only because I was there to look over you if something happened," Robin explained his reasoning.

"Well, it won't matter, it's just a one on one match," she stated the simplicity of it.

"That's not the point," he said with a sigh, "Don't you think you're pushing yourself?"

"Not at all, this is a tournament after all," Lucina answered as she stopped polishing, "If I want to come out as the winner, then I need to prove I can take anyone on at any time."

Lucina set Falchion back in it's sheath, and faced Robin.

"Thank you for worrying for my safety, Robin," she said to her closest friend, "but please keep it to a seldom. I won't need it."

Lucina turned and walked toward the door, placing her hand on the handle.

"I would like it if you came to watch my match," she said to her comrade, "I want you to come and support me."

Robin looked up to his friend. He saw the genuine wanting of his company in her smile. He smiled as well.

"Alright, I'll watch it," he gave into her smile, "but if something happens, it's not me who's going to tell your father."

Lucina gave a small laugh to her friends remark.

"Very well," she said as they left the room.

-x-

It was nearly time for the match to begin, and the stands were filled with spectators. Some of them were fighters who were currently not registered to fight, while most were visitors who enjoyed seeing the matches.

"May I have your attention, please!" Master Hand's voice echoed throughout the stadium.

All the spectators began to quiet down when hearing the big man himself speak.

"We are about to begin our match between two young fighters," he echoed once more, "And just like our last match, these two are newcomers to the Super Smash Brothers community, so give them a round of applause."

As soon as Master Hand said that, almost everyone in the stands stood up and clapped their hands together as loud as possible. A majority of them were even cheering. Meanwhile, Dark Pit and Lucina were in their respective waiting rooms with all they needed for the fight. They were accompanied by the ones closet to them, of in Dark Pit point of view, the ones that annoyed him the most.

"Remember to take it easy," Pit told his counterpart, "Keep your distance at first, and then-"

"Seriously, Pit, I don't need your advise," Dark Pit snapped at the white angel.

The two angels stepped out of the waiting room, and they saw Lucina doing the same. The two competitors shared looks. A look of strength, preparation, and confidence. Lucina sheathed Falchion and extended her hand.

"Good luck," she said, "Prey we both do our best and prove ourselves to be worthy fighters."

"Yeah," Dark Pit shook her hand, "Likewise."

The two combatants went to their spots as they waited to be transported to the stage. As for the stage itself, it was about to be selected by Master Hand.

"Hmm," he pondered on which stage to choose, "Maybe... Halberd? No, Kalos League! Erm... I CAN'T DECIDE!

Off in the stands with the crowd, the veteran fighters could see what was currently happening.

"Here we go," Luigi said as he scratched the back of his head.

"This happens every year," Samus added placing the palm of her hand on her forehead.

"It was bound to happen this tournament," Marth said with his eyes closed.

"What are you three talking about?" Mega Man asked the veterans.

"The boss has a nasty habit of not being able to decide on what stage competitors should fight on," Samus answered the blue bot.

"Some times it can take awhile," Luigi added.

"But there was this one match, between me and Sonic," Marth continued on top of Luigi's sentence, "Master Hand toke twenty minutes deciding which stage to use."

"So how does he decide?" the blue bomber asked once more.

"Usually he'll just pick the first one that comes to his head," Marth answered, "but sometimes, he has to resort to using the-"

"Random Die!" Master Hand shouted.

Using his power, he summoned a six foot dice block. On it were pictures of six different stages. The Halberd, Arena Ferox, the Kalos League, the Boxing Ring, Palutena's Temple, and Final Destination. Master Hand grabbed the die and chucked it onto the arena. As it rolled, the audience stood to see what it would land on. It continued to roll over and over, until it finally stopped on a stage. Arena Ferox. Master Hand snapped his fingers and the die disappeared.

"There we have it folks!" Master Hand shouted for everyone in the crowd to hear him, "The match will take place on Arena Ferox! This place is well known for its tournament that is held between the East and West Kahns of Regna Ferox! It's so well known, one of the current combatants have been to this location!"

Lucina watched the screen as Master Hand made that statement. The mention of Ferox brings up memories, both good and bad. She could still remember her father's Falchion clashing against her own. Dark Pit had his arms crossed and his his foot continuously tapping the against the floor. His patience growing ever so thin.

"Hey," Dark Pit said getting Lucina's attention, "How exactly are we supposed to fight without me basically killing you?"

"You're sure of yourself," she stated, "I brought up the same question to one of the veterans, she said Master Hand creates some kind of shield around everyone in a fight. It apparently prevents us from getting hurt, but with each hit we will still feel the fatigue and force of an attack."

"So what, no bloodshed?" he responded, "Gotta say, that's kinda boring."

"I'm actually glad for this," Lucina said, "Nobody has to hold back and can give it all they have. It's a true and fair fight."

Dark Pit opened his mouth, but before he could say anything the transporters glowed and a bright light swallowed both combatants. The two closed their eyes because of the light, and when they opened them again they were in an arena surrounded by stands full of spectators.

"Go Pittoo!" Pit cheered from the side lines.

"You can do it!" Palutena joined in.

Dark Pit's face began to redden from the embarrassment of his acquaintances and from being called that nickname. Lucina looked around and saw Robin on one of the higher stands.

"3!" Master Hand shouted.

Dark Pit snapped the silver bow in half and toke his stance.

"2!"

Lucina unsheathed Falchion and toke a breath.

"1!"

Both looked each other in the eye.

"GO!"


	4. Chapter 4: Ready, Fight!

**Author's Note:** Okay. Okay. Okay. Yes, I know it's been almost two years since I last updated this story. And yes, that is my fault. BUT, I did promise this would be out before 2017. Be lucky that I was able to keep that promise, because this literally just got done as soon as it's being uploaded. Now, without further wait. Chapter 4.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Ready, Fight!**

"3!" Master Hand shouted.

Dark Pit snapped the silver bow in half and toke his stance.

"2!"

Lucina unsheathed Falchion and toke a breath.

"1!"

Both looked each other in the eye.

"GO!"

Lucina was first to move. Using the direct approach, she dashed for Dark Pit. To prevent her from getting closer, he pulled his Silver Bow up to his face, aimed, and shot three arrows in Lucina's direction. Lucina barely dodged the first shot by swaying to the left, avoiding the arrow by less than a foot away. The second arrow came closer as she had less time to react. But as the third one drew near, Lucina raised her sword and deflected the projectile.

Dark Pit snapped his bow in half as Lucina closed the space between her and him. Lucina went for a downward slash, but Dark Pit's blades caught it in an X formation. With their blades clashed together, Dark Pit pushed Falchion back and quickly summoned his Electroshock Arm and dashed toward Lucina. The impact of the arm knocked her a good twenty feet away from Dark Pit. Lucina pulled herself back to her feet and raised her blade once more.

"And here I was thinking you were a skilled fighter," Dark Pit said with a cocky smile.

"We've only been fighting for half a minute," Lucina stated, "Don't get confident just yet."

The ground began to rumble as smoke emitted from the floor. Both Dark Pit and Lucina felt the ground rise beneath them. As the floor of which they stood changed levels, a wall came to separate their view of the other. Dark Pit dropped down to the lower level and readied his bow. Waiting for her to follow suit. A couple seconds passed before Dark Pit caught drift of what she was doing, moving just in time to dodge Lucina attacking from above with downward trust. Dark Pit took a few jumps back to get some distance as Lucina pulled her blade out of the ground.

"I'll give you this, you're clever," he complimented her skill.

"And you're faster than expected," she returned.

Dark Pit rushed forward, winding up his arm and summoned his Electroshock Arm again and went straight for her. In one quick motion, Lucina brought up her blade to block the attack and then pushing the weapon off of her and knocking Dark Pit off balance. Seeing her opening, Lucina counter attacked with a power sword strike, sending him flying toward the edge of the arena. With her momentary advantage, Lucina rushed across the floor and met him where he landed and proceeded to open up with an onslaught of blade slashes from her famed Falchion.

Dark Pit skillfully deflected the sword strikes with his bladed bow. Knowing he didn't fair well on the defensive, Dark Pit needed an opening so he could make a move. He was suddenly knocked unbalanced again, leaving another opening for Lucina to pull her blade back and attack with her Shield Breaker strike. Unfortunately for her, by time the attack made contact with its target, Dark Pit had just enough time to react and summon his Guardian Orbitars, preventing any damage to be dealt.

With Lucina wide open after her attack, he took the chance to grab her, catching her by surprise. In one swift motion, Dark Pit threw her behind himself toward the back of the arena. Lucina was able to stop herself from falling of the edge by stabbing Falchion into the ground, leaving a drag mark on the field. As she came to a halt the ground began to rumble once again, then all previous platforms that had come up earlier suddenly began to fall and disappear.

With no more cover to hide behind, Dark Pit took to the skies with his Power of Flight, bringing up his Silver Bow and began to rain down arrows. Lucina started deflecting a few shots, but quickly changed her approach as she soon became overwhelmed. She ran across the field, just trying to avoid the fire as much as possible with no real plan in mind. Dark Pit tried as hard as he could to hit her, but she just kept on dodging every hit. He was caught off guard when he fell back to the ground as his Power of Flight wore off.

Seeing her window, Lucina darted for her target, weapon raised. Dark Pit faced her head on, running at top speed. He brought his right arm up, winding up behind him, ready to summon his Electroshock Arm once again. As he summoned it, Lucina brought her Falchion up, ready to strike. The gap between the two shortened as they charged for one another.

"AGH!" they screamed as they both lunged into their attacks.

At first glance, it would look as if they had just passed each other and both had missed their strikes, and for a brief moment it seemed just like that had happened. But then it was clear what happened when an echoing scream overcame the entire arena.

"AAAGGGHHH!" Lucina shouted in agony as a surge of electricity enveloped her body.

Dark Pit took turned and showed a cocky grin, taking satisfaction that his attack hit its mark. The feeling did not last as someone went off in his peripheral vision, making him look down to his arm. His eyes widened upon seeing the source. His Electroshock Arm had a huge gash along its side, and said gash was now sparking out of control. Before he could properly react, his Electroshock Arm erupted from sustaining too much damage. The blast sent Dark Pit flying, and as he landed, he skidded across the floor of the arena. He frantically tried grasping for something on the ground to stop himself, only to narrowly be sent off the stage, only saving himself by firmly gripping the edge with his now free hand.

He took a momentary sigh of relief, knowing that he wasn't done for. So long as he was hanging, this fight was long from over. Dark Pit brought his other hand up to grab the edge. Unable to firmly hold both it and his Silver Bow, he stabbed his blades into the upside of the edge for better support, and using his upper body weight, he rightly brought himself completely back onto the stage. He could feel his heart beating a hundred miles a minute from the rush of the fight, and he felt alive again after what seemed like forever. The last time he could remember feeling this exhilarated was his first bout with his lighter counterpart. He looked up to see Lucina back on her feet and currently running in his direction.

"Lucky," he said to himself as he rose back to his feet, "Let's see if you're lucky enough to dodge this!"

He pulled his arm behind his back, and with the last bit of strength in him he summoned his final trump card. The Dark Pit Staff. A weapon of the same name and one he highly considered his absolute best weapon. He quickly aimed the rifle toward his target, making sure she was right in its crosshairs.

"Goodbye!" he said pulling the trigger.

With a large light purple glow, the shot went off flying across the field. Lucina's eyes widened as the blast quickly closed in on her. Dark Pit grinned as his victory had all but closed. If not for what happened next. With no time to come to a stop with her charge and move out of the way, Lucina instinctively side dodged the attack, only barely missing her, doing a complete 360 spin to keep her momentum constant. The entire crowd gasped as they thought she was a goner.

"What the hell!?" Dark Pit shouted upon seeing such a miraculous feat, "Did she just-"

"Time to change fate!" Lucina shouted.

In one swift motion, she dashed across the remaining distance in blinding speed, catching Dark Pit off guard. With one move, Lucina delivered a powerful strike, sending Dark Pit flying once again. Despite all his struggles, this time he was unable to save himself. It was over for him. In an eruption of red, Dark Pit had vanished, signifying he had left the boundaries of the arena. The crowd rose and cheered as their victor stood before them and the stage changed back to its default appearance.

"The winner is!" Master Hand's voice echoed throughout the stadium, "Lucina!"

Sheathing her sword and turning toward the crowd, Lucina grazed a smile upon her face.

"You'll never defeat me!" She boldly stated in full confidence.

Her image was plastered on the large screen above the arena, with her name in bold golden letters. The same image would be on any television currently set on the previous fight. It was this image Dark Pit saw on the monitor while in what he presumed to be a recovery room for, well, losers. While no physical pain was on him, and his exhaustion from the fight now mysteriously gone, which he presumed was the work of this 'Master Hand', he still felt the need to rest.

"I lost, I lost my first fight in the place, making me look like a fool," he repeatedly said to himself, "Why am I not angry?"

It was truly confusing to him. This was no doubt going to look bad for him, losing his first ever match, one where he was the challenger. Now he would have to work even harder to prove himself. Why was there not a shred of anger in him? He had always gotten mad over a loss before to his counterpart, which the best he considered fair as they were equal. But here, he was stronger, had more maneuverability with his flight, more range due to his bow, and his aim was second to none. He even rivaled gods. All things considered he should have won. So why was he happy?

Dark Pit began to replay the fight in his head. He recalled every attack, every move they made, every counter and how the match constantly jumped sides. He could feel his heart picking up with adrenaline. That's when he figured it out. He got out of his recovery bed and began to walk toward the door. Before leaving, the corners of his mouth curled into a smile.

"That fight was really fun."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Before you even ask, no. I don't know when the next chapter will be done. Unlike "A Family Matter" I really don't have a schedule for this series. While this was my first story, "A Family Matter" has proven to be my most successful and as of now my largest. So, by all means, it kinda takes priority over any other series right now. So don't go asking for when the next chapter is, because frankly, I don't know.


End file.
